dayeimbefandomcom-20200213-history
Argonians
Ability Scores- Argonians tend to be very nimble and tough. They gain a +2 to dex and a +1 to Con Water Breath- Argonians are born with gills and therefore have the ability to breath underwater for long periods without needing to come up for air. Cold Blooded- Argonians are reptillian in nature and are effected by their climate. The have disadvantage on survival rolls in cold climates and lose 5ft of movement speed when chilled. Instinctual Thieves- Argonians have a natural affinity for all things roguish and have proficiency in sleight of hand and stealth checks. Addictive Personality- Argonians tend to have difficulty not endulging desires especially when it comes to drugs and drink. They tend to have some addiction starting out whether that be to ale or skooma.(Make a roll on the drug table or create your own) Rough Hands- Argonians can use their hands as natural weapons which do 1d6 as though they were proficient with unarmed strike. Proficiencies- Light Armor, Unarmed Strike, Scimitars, Daggers, and Cutlass's Tough Skinned- Argonians have proficiency on saves against disease. Alignment- Argonians tend to be Chaotic aligned but don't lean toward evil or good generally. They are usually tricksters but sometimes this escalates to them becoming assassins or Pirates. Size- They are Medium and are generally similar in size and weight to humans. Age- Argonians true capacity for lifespan is unknown because they all generally die of drug overdoses or due to making enemies of people stronger then them. They reach adulthood around 25 and are believed to live upwards of 130 years. Drugs- 1 Crystals- arcane crystals from long broken magical artifacts that when swallowed give you some random effect(i didnt make a table for this but think some are cursed and some are not) they are difficult to come by and must be taken around twice a month or else the user will suffer night terrors and be unable to complete a full rest. The effect lasts about 3 hours and when the gem is "passed" 8 hours or more later its effect tends to change. They are reusable in that sense. If taken more frequently they will cause the user to be more likely to get negative effects on the table.(1-5 are good 6-10 are bad and if taken to iften would add +2 to rolls meaning bad things are more likely). 2 Caps- A common mushroom found in the forest which grants its user insane strength for a short time. Someone using caps gains 10 minutes of a strength score equal to 20 however when it wears off their stats all drop down to 10 for 30 minutes. Caps can only be used once a day or risk overdose and must be taken every other day in order to retain an immunity to te toxins also found in caps. If immunity is lost the user will not be able to move for a full day until the neuro toxin wears off 3 Ale- No great bonus but also not great minus other then an addiction to ale which when over consumed causes nausea and disconcertedness 4 Skooma- Skooma is a drug that gives its user the ability to subtract up to 3 from their roll to hit and add it to their attack damage. However, when taking skooma roll a d8 if the out come is a 1 the user falls to the ground and begins to convulse for 1d8+3 rounds. If the roll is an 8 the user gets advantage on rolls to hit when using the effect. The effect lasts 3 rounds of combat. Skooma can be used twice per day as a maximum but if used twice the users long rest time is 4 hours longer. Skooma is common but if prepared wrong can be deadly. 5 Dice- Look identical to a sugar cube with a taste to match. The user takes a minus 3 to all rolls witha d20 but also adds 1d6 to the roll. This drug which is commonly found in gambling halls is the drug of choice for anyone who likes to take chances. It is however highly addictive and tends to cost a pretty penny. If this habit is not maintained the user starts to lose feeling in their fingers. They lose 1 dex a day if they don't keep up their habit. Their dex returns to normal once they resume using. 6 Rocks- A coarse mineral discovered by the dwarves in the ground. Primarily used in non-magical healing Rocks is the street name for a mineral cal Taldimite. When ingested the user gains temporary hit points equal to their con modifier+3. However, creatures who use this dug recreationally also gain ancient knowledge from the earth and therefore have proficiency on all relevant intelligence based skills. The big negative to Rocks is that if overused it effects intelligence and memory. Users have a permanent -2 to int when addicted to this drug which increases to a -3 if in withdrawel. - Insightfulhedgehog Category:Races